1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drop cloth holders and more particularly pertains to a new drop cloth holder for supporting articles and collecting paint or stain that drips off of the articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of drop cloth holders is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that allow for the system to be setup to handle any length of articles to be painted or stained while the system collects paint or stain that drip from the articles. Additionally, the system should include male nubs to allow multiple levels of span assemblies to be stacked to allow painting or staining of multiple layers of articles.